Let the Darkness over Power you
by Techno-Mancer-Tech
Summary: Organization 13 is getting anxious of the lose of Sora to be the next vessal for their leader, but after a year of defeat Organization 13 is not allowing their leader to make Sora his new vessal, their going to capture him and force him to be on their side inside of the whole "Light side" of things. But what happens when feelings develop between Nobody and Somebody?
1. Let me Bring you Home

Author's Note:  
I don't own any of these characters what so ever! They belong to Final Fantasy/SQUARE ENIX  
This is my first story/fan fiction so please be nice when you comment on my work. If it isn't positive then please don't comment!  
When you've finished reading it please tell me what you think! It would be greatly appreciated!  
Please Enjoy!

-

My name isn't important to those who have never known my adventure. Even though that sometimes that I can be wary. Other times I am quiet adventurous in my young age. Sometimes I hate on those who have gotten their hearts totally taken into darkness, until the day that my heart got taken into darkness as well.

-

My name is Sora, I'm around seventeen years of age, I have two close friends from childhood who go by the names of Kairi and Riku. We most likely hang around and be lazy on our home island, that's called Destiny Island.

I smile as I lay out on the peach sand, and watch as seagulls fly on by overhead, 'Sometimes I wish that time could just stop...' I sighed aloud as I thought it. "Sora!" Someone called from above me, I laughed "Hey Kairi sorry for not spending that much time with you lately!~" I stretched out my body and looked up at her, she has gotten so cute, sometimes I wish she would just stop growing up already! I'm getting jealous of how cute she is! "Sora...You ditched us!" Kairi growled at me with her dark rose like hair, "Sorry…" I grumbled and she smiled and pounced on me. "It's ok! I know you have been busy at looking for King Mickey with Donald and Goofy!" She said smiling cheerfully towards me. I blushed a bright red crimson, Kairi and I use to date for awhile before her and I got separated from our first big long adventure with everyone. "Kairi, I didn't mean to just be a downer right now but, Where is everyone else?" I asked nervously looking around for the such unnoticeable characters of the others. "Hey Sora!" someone yelled from behind me and before I could look behind myself I got hugged extremely tightly by Selphie, Selphie is a kind and an extremely short girl, around the same age of Kairi, so they're both around sixteen years old right now, even though their birthday's are coming up in the next four months. I sigh to myself and turn around to Selphie who wore a wide grin on her face and was now looking straight into my sea blue eyes. I became nervous and looked away from her. She laughed at me and yelled, "No wonder everyone likes you so much Sora! You're so adorable when you act all shy like that!~" Kairi chuckled as she saw my face turn a bright red, mostly like a boiled octopus or even a tomato! "S-S-Selphie stop it! Let go of me!" I barked as she began to hold my head to her chest lightly from behind, I felt someone's hand on my head, their fingers ruffling up my brunet locks. "H-Hey cut it out!" I nervously spoke these words but as soon as I did, I regretted it instantly as I heard the persons voice speak to me gently, "Sora you are pretty cute though…" the voice came from Riku! My best friend from since we were kids! "R-Riku!?" I was shocked at what he said to me, 'it was so sudden...I don't know how to reply to that...' Riku looked into my eyes the same way that Selphie had looked at them, but his eyes were showing a deep lust and deep affectionate cherishment to me. "Sora…" He whispered my name lightly as he moved his hand through the fluffy locks of my hair, "R-Riku..?" I nervously looked into those eyes.

-

Riku had let me go and so did Selphie they both looked at me with smiles on their faces, "Sorry Sora.." they both apologized to me gently. I smiled, "It's okay guys! No harm was done!" I laughed and the both of them looked at each other and grinned, "Sora how about we go for a swim?" Riku asked, I shyed up a bit. 'Why was Riku asking me this?' I asked myself but I sighed as a response to the question. "What's wrong?" Kairi came up to the three of us. "Nothing…" I answered. "Just I don't want to go swimming at all today...I was just going to go to Twilight Town to go hang out…" Kairi laughed and so did Selphie, "We've been there!" they both yelled cheerfully. "Let's go to Twilight Town!" Selphie threw her hands into the air, her hands were in fists to show a signature of victory. Kairi smiled at me, "Have you ever been there Sora?" she asked. "Yes I have! It's lots of fun!" I answered cheerfully. Riku on the other hand sighed at my answer, "Sora...You just like how you can skate around in public, and ride the train, get Ice Cream and other treats…" Riku glared at me and grabbed at my stomach, "You got fat anyways!" he laughed, I became flustered and pushed at his face, "No I did not! Your hands just grew larger!" I complained to him.

-

I sighed as I was being dragged along by Kairi and Selphie as Tidus and Riku were talking about something that I couldn't quite hear but I didn't mind one bit we were together! It was fun being all together with each other, until when I found a pair of light green eyes watching me under his black hood. "W-who's there?" I asked nervously out in the open, everyone looked at me like I was going insane. "Sora there's no one there…" Kairi and Selphie looked frightened at my look I gave them. But sooner or later they would know why I had asked so nervously, those pair of green eyes were following us, like the person of keeping track of our very actions.

-

Somewhere else.

Axel sighed as he looked beside himself, Roxas had his face covered up by his black hood they had come from their Castle in the Lost world. "Axel..?" Roxas sheepishly asked the others name. "Yes Rox?" Axel asked Roxas turning to him. "Sora's right there with Kaira, Selphie, Riku and Tidus from Destiny Island. Axel quickly looked to where Roxas was looking at, he saw the shorty with his three friends. "Man, I really can't wait to capture him!" Axel grinned and brushed his hand through his bright red hair, Roxas sighed and became flustered as he looked at Sora being led away by Kairi and Selphie. Roxas was jealous yes, but not so jealous that he would blow his cover in darkness just to grab Sora and escape with him! Roxas blushed even more and hissed as Kairi smiled at Sora and Sora laughed at her in return. "Roxas?" Axel was nervous, he knew his best friend loved his Somebody, I mean really? Sora was a big old cutie, a lot of people in the Organization wanted to hold the brunet down and smother him in affection, even Larxene and she wasn't even close to an affectionate character in the groups at the Castle. Axel sighed and shoved Roxas behind him in a quick manner so the Sora couldn't look and see his Nobody, in fact the both of them were in danger! If Sora saw them they would be in big trouble! Riku and Sora were of the best Keyblade holders around the whole galaxy, well besides the others in the past. "Roxas, we need to follow them, but we need to be split up from one another." Axel looked back at Roxas to show he was being serious, Roxas nodded firmly understanding his position in the capturing of Sora, "Make sure when you get the shorty, put him into a deep slumber! do you got it memorized?" Axel asked pointing to his temple for greater effectiveness, Roxas chuckled "Yeah Axe I got it dude!" Roxas quickly jumped onto the roof of the buildings and started to dash across the buildings to catch up to the brunet and his friends. Axel quickly walked behind the group to make sure that they were in sight of both of them. "Sora, were coming for you so get ready!" Axel chuckled happily.

-

I hope you enjoyed my story!  
Sorry for it being so short I wrote this at school, I promise the next one will be better!  
Thank you for reading and remember to leave a comment for me to read please!  
Thank You!


	2. Let our Story Unfold

Author's Note:  
I don't own any of these characters what so ever! They belong to Final Fantasy/SQUARE ENIX  
This is my first story/fan fiction so please be nice when you comment on my work. If it isn't positive then please don't comment!  
When you've finished reading it please tell me what you think! It would be greatly appreciated!  
Please Enjoy!

-

I sighed as I began to devour my cream filled doughnuts, "Riku!~ Come on give it back!" I herd Selphie scream. I sighed and became uncomfortable. 'Why are they being so stupid right now? It's a good day to sit around and relax!'  
Riku jumped me from behind of where I was sitting (it was a bench) "Heya Sora!~" He smiled mockingly at me, "What is it now Riku?" I asked him, I was curious as to why he was so smirky-smirky with me.  
"Tidus is looking at you funny from over there..." he spoke as he pointed to Tidus who was eating his red Apple without paying attention, he looked uncomfortable as I looked at him. Until I realized what they were thinking, I stopped eating and threw my food to the ground and wiped my face with the hem of my shirt.  
"WHATEVER!" I screamed as I stormed off away from them, Kairi was nervous as she talked to Selphie as I left the little group.

-

Roxas looked down below him as he watched Sora storm off, "God damn it I want to take him away..."  
Axel on the other side of the buildings was looking at Sora's face and back at Roxas, He smiled and jumped down from the highest point to the pavement below. He began to slowly walk behind Sora as he waved his hand towards Sora's figure and back to it's original position.  
Roxas saw that movement as a sign to go ahead with the plan, he smiled and quickly ran across the buildings to catch up with Sora below. "Sora...here I come!" He excitedly exploded with joyfulness. He jumped down from the buildings rooftop and fell right in front of the brunet.

-

I jolted back quickly as a figure fell right in front of me, "W-What the hell!?"  
The figure smiled as I herd chuckling behind me, I looked. It was Axel!  
"Hello Sora~ How have you been as of late?" Axel asked as he winked at me.  
"Not so good since I saw you..." I disgustingly spoke those words to the redhead.  
"Sora...Sora...What a sweet and gentle name.."  
I looked quickly to the figure in front of me, "W-What...What's wrong with you!?"  
The figure brought down his hood, as soon as I saw his golden locks I knew exactly who it was...It was my Nobody..Roxas.  
"Roxas...?"  
Roxas smiled gently and put his hood back over his face, "Yes Sora...It's me Roxas..."  
Axel smiled, "Isn't it cool to see your Nobody awake and in the 'flesh' right in front of you Sora?"  
I gulped and looked away, "I gotta go..." I tried to escape behind Axel but Axel had grabbed my arm and flung my body into Roxas' front.  
"Now, Now Sora..You're coming with us.." Axel spoke darkly as he tug out a pure white as snow rag, he also took out a plastic container and poured some of the content onto the rag and threw the container away to the side. At that moment I began to freak out...What is going on!? Why is this happening to me!?  
"Sora relax..." Roxas spoke into my ear as he tightly held onto my wrists and brought them behind my back and shoved me forward.  
Axel quickly grabbed onto my neck lightly and covered my nose and mouth with the wet rag.  
"MPH!" I was surprised by this action.  
Axel smiled weakly, "Sorry Sora...We have to this...It's our orders for today.."  
Roxas lightened his grasp on my wrists, "Sora...Please forgive us for this.." His voice sounded very blank like...He sounded dead...like a corpse that lost all purpose in life...

-

After a few minutes my vision began to blur, "Sora...Goodnight.." Axel sighed.  
Then I lost my vision to total darkness...

-

I awoke to a white room, my vision was still blury but I knew the whiteness was not a fake color to my vision.  
"W..Where am I?" I asked aloud.  
"You're in our HQ brat.." A deep voice sounded to my question.  
I looked over to find who's voice that came from, but all I saw was a large patch of Pink.  
"W..Who are you..?"  
"Don't you remember me?" He asked.  
I had shook my head from that question.  
"Well then, My name is Marluxia, I'm number eleven in our organization."  
I bolted to a sitting position.  
"WHAT!?"  
Marluxia quickly got out of his seat and left, then Axel and Roxas came into the room.  
"Sora please relax!" Roxas spoke nervously for my well being.  
"Sora..." Axel's eyebrows twitched, he was tired of my yelling.  
"Why am I here? Why am I with all of you? Why is Marluxia alive?"  
Both Roxas and Axel looked at each other and sighed, "Sora you belong here."  
"What...?"  
"Sora you belong in this world."  
"What do you mean by that!?"  
"Sora...You are someone very important to our organization.."  
Roxas smiled weakly and took something out of his pocket, It was that seashell charm Kairi made for me before.  
"Where did you get that!?"  
Roxas flipped it over to show a golden and dark charcoal like design on the back.  
"What is that?"  
Axel smirked, "It's the sign of our new lord, Sora."  
"New lord?" I asked.  
Roxas looked away, "Yes our new lord..."  
Axel looked me in the eyes and I wanted to look away but my body wouldn't let me.  
"Sora you are...our new leader. From this day forward Roxas and I will be looking after you and training you to become our most powerful ruler." Axel spoke sharply.

-

YEAH! So anyways how do you guys feel of Organization 13 having Sora become their new ruler!? I thought about it for quiet sometime and since there wasn't a fan fiction about this sort of thing I just wanted to push forward a new idea to the public!  
If you guys have any questions what so ever you can ask me! :3


End file.
